RaPr -SHORT-
by LonelyEmoGirl
Summary: Red's confession?/ WARNING: contains yaoi / FLUFF (Red and Purple romance) looking for a laugh? THIS IS FULL OF CRACKYNESS! just to be stupid.


**Pffft! wtf is this? XD Oh** well,** enjoy the randomness!**

Red rolled his eyes as Zim attempts to impress him and Purple but was _obviously_ failing, so Red hung up the transmission making it look like a bad connection, but before the Tallest could even take a second to themselves they got another call, it was Skoodge.  
They answered do to having nothing else to do but eat doughnuts.  
"My Tallest, as you can see I am alive and have almost mastered this horrible rat planet and I thought I should check in and say-" Skoodge was cut off by Purple's drink as he is trying to sip up every last drop through his straw.  
"Okay you know what?" Skoodge started to raise his voice  
"While you two sit here all day eating snakes and not gain any weight at all I am having to control this planet and fight for my life everyday and, AND-"  
"WHERE ALMOST OUT OF DONUTS!" Purple completely interrupts, "No, not the DOUGHNUTS!" Red shouted back.  
Skoodge shook his head in disappointment and hung up the transmission.  
"Its OKAY we just found three more extra boxes." Purple hollered.  
Red, Purple and even the workers started cheering, then went back to their work.  
"Aah, what a relief." Red leaned back in his seat.  
"Uh, Red? were we, talking to someone?" Red stared at Purple blankly and confused, Purple waited.  
"Never mind, It might just be the doughnuts." Purple looked down at the doughnut in his hand as it stared back up at him.  
Red got up calmly placed his hand on Purple's shoulder, he looked him straight in the eyes and said "Hey, it is never the doughnuts fault."  
"I'm not sure if that was meant to be insulting or not." Purple stared back  
Red smiled for a second, Then sat back down  
"Purple, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
"Yes?" purple replied, then red stood frozen, he was expecting this to be a breeze, but was he wrong, he even started to blush.  
"I-I.." suddenly the workers where eavesdropping and then started to whisper amongst each other. Red went in for a second attempt "I.." instead he sighs and says  
"I ate the last donut." Purple gasped  
"Ho-how could you?"  
"I know i'm sorry it was a terrible thing for me to do."  
"You know we always split the last donut!"  
Red suddenly felt very childish and turned away thinking "I should have just told him."  
The whispers got louder, then purple walked away making a scene by mubbling soething angrily while stuffing his face with doughnuts. Once Purple was out of the room, Red sunk even more in his seat  
and thought "Sorry Purple, maybe next time." Red closed his eyes as if he was the only one in the room and just relaxed, when he opened his eyes again there was an irken normal height, like you would expect ruby colored eyes and red dress he handed him a drink, Red stared, then rested back into his seat, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm such an idiot."  
"So its true? what the others are saying about you two?" Red didn't realize he had said that out loud. He started to rube his head, obvious that he was stressed.  
"Look iv had a pretty long day so if you could just."  
"Oh, yes sorry my Tallest." The Irken bowed his head slightly and walked away.

* * *

Purple's door closed behind him and he jumps onto his bed.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" purple said as he dug his face into his pillow  
then Purple started to feel a bit embarrassed when he realized how childish he must look.  
He rolled over on his back, thinking how its a good thing no one saw that.  
"I should have just told him." Purple thought then remembering how he had acted in front of everyone made him embarrassed, but thats not why he acted that way, he just couldn't take the pressure, "Red, I know how you feel about me." Purple thought and then barred his face back into his pillow, "I'm sorry I ruined it." this time he spoke allowed.  
"I'm such an idiot."  
After a few hours of being in his room he started to get hungry, so he went up to the kitchen. he made his way through the empty hallway to the empty elevator and into the kitchen where he found Red. Red noticed Purple and came up to him, suddenly Purple's antenna's went down.  
"Purple where were you? Iv had to fill in for all the things you where supposed to do. that's twice the work for me."  
"I know, i'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, just come on and lets get back to work." Red turned around and before they could go any where, Purples stomach started to growl. Red turned to him, and sighed,  
"Well I can't make you go hungry, why don't you find yourself something to eat and i'll just finish this up for you."  
"Thank you." Purple relaxed  
"Red."  
"yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Red just smiled "Its fine."  
before Purple turned away Red said  
"And Purple?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you.."  
Purple smiled. suddenly they heard a loud noise come from behind them, they both turned without any hesitation and saw an irken who had a face expression like he had just seen a ghost. It was the same irken from earlier he had an empty trey on the ground and food dumped everywhere it was silent for a moment until the irken shouted "I knew it!" and turned running towards the exit saying "Iv got to tell the fan club."  
"Fan club?" Red turned to Purple, Purple shrugged, confused.

_And here that irken is today, writing this lovely crack story for you (JK JK JK)_

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is SO definitely a crack! I was so bored when I made this! XD PLEASE don't review I know how bad this is, just keep you comments to yourself. I do not own invader zim of course belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. If you liked it for some mythical reason then go ahead review if you want.**


End file.
